Kids Clubhouse
Kids Clubhouse is a show on SNY which captures the fun side of the players and the entire Mets organization in the clubhouse. 2006-2007 The show began in 2006 which was the opening year of the Mets new home SNY. The first host of the show was Amanda Cole. She was the host for 2 years and left in 2008. 2008 In 2008 after Cole left the network hired 2 hosts who were Gabe Cohen and Caitlin Fichtel. Both shared duties of hosting the show. It became the first time in the show's history that there were 2 hosts in the same year. After the year Fichtel left and Cohen stayed on as host. 2009 Fast-paced and energetic, Kids Clubhouse targets viewers 8 to 15 years of age. The show features baseball tips, player profiles, as well as fitness and nutritional advice. Kids Clubhouse premieres at 11:30 a.m. on the first Saturday of every month during Mets season. The show was hosted by Gabe yet again for the second straight year. 2010-2011 In 2010 new host Alissa Ali took over as the 4th host of the show. The time slot remained the same. It continued through out 2011. Ali left after 2011. 2012 The show got a new host, Neha Joy as the 5th host. As well as Jacob Resnick the new correspondent who who appeared from time to time. 2013 The show kept Joy as the host and the time slot changed as the show now comes on the first Saturday every month during the Mets Season at 12:30 p.m. After the previous year, Resnick didn't appear at all for 2013. 2014 Joy was retained as the host for the third straight year. The show aired now at 12 PM on the first Saturday every month during the Mets season. The show got a Facebook page for the first time. This made her the longest serving host. 2015-2016 Joy was not retained for 2015. A young female narrator hosts the show instead of a host appearing on screen. The young female narrator continued this role in 2016. The show in 2016 was sponsored by Fidelis Care. Hosts *Amanda Cole (2006-2007) *Gabe Cohen (2008-2009) *Caitlin Fichtel (2008) *Alissa Ali (2010-2011) *Neha Joy (2012-2014) *Jacob Resnick (2012) Correspondent *Young Female Narrator (2015-) Production The show does not take place in the SNY Studios. It takes place at the field of the Mets current ballpark Citi Field. Other places such as field, dugout, etc... Segments *Show and Tell-This segment shows how the players do something like throwing a pitch. *How I Made That Play-This segment shows a great play a Mets player made and his reaction during the moment. *Fun with Fundamentals-This segment shows which member of the club does what he does on the field. *Fun Fact-This segment shows a fact about something related to the team that many people may not know already before. *Plays of the Month-This segment shows the top ten plays from the previous month. 2014- *Around the bases with...-This segment asks questions to a Mets player. They ask 5 questions with a reference to the positions in the infield. 2014- *Health Tip of the Month-This segment features a player from the Mets with tips on how to stay healthy during the season as a baseball player. 2016- *In The 'Grand' Scheme of Things-Curtis Granderson gives tips to being a baseball player. 2016- *Lingo-This segment shows the host asking met fans all around asking can you define some of baseball's vocabulary and at the end Ron Darling gives you the meaning and definition of the term. In 2013 and 2014 they used Bob Ojeda. *Schools Out-The show asks Mets players questions about their childhood. 2013- *Field Reporting-This segment shows responses from fans to a certain question. 2016- *Guess that Met-Trivia question on a Mets player. 2013- *My Employ-Met-The show goes behind the scenes of jobs at Citi Field. 2013- *Hashtag-The show takes a look at the Mets through the world of social media. 2016- Former *10 Questions-This segment is all about the host interviewing the players within 10 amounts of questions. 2006-2013 *Jacob's Corner-This segment features the correspondent Jacob Resnik doing interviews with players or people such as broadcasters or members of the Mets organization. 2012 *Terry's Tips-This segment features manager Terry Collins and tips on managing in the major leagues. 2014-2017 *A "Walk'er" in the Park-The show walks and talks with Neil Walker. 2016-2017 Category:Mets Station Network Category:SNY